Not what I planned
by yesbro
Summary: Santanas relationship with her father is strained, when she takes a trip to England to see him and meet his new family - she gets far more than what she bargained for.


The past 5 years haven't been the best, for my family or for my self in general.

When I was 13 my parents split up – granted it's not the worse thing in the world – even though my world felt like it was falling apart. I have one older brother, Jay, and it didn't seem to faze him as much. When they divorced it hit my Mother hard, mainly because my Dad was having an affair with this British Doctor who had been doing an exchange program and the hospital. After the divorce my Dad sprung it on my Brother and I that he was going to move to England and give it a go with this Sarah bitch. She ruined my family, she took my Dad from me and she took my mothers rock away from her. Not only did it feel like I lost my Dad to some Blonde English doctor – it felt like I lost my mother for a while too. She got pretty reliant on a couple of glasses of wine every few days – which turned into a few bottles a week which escalated to a bottle of vodka a night.

I was young and I didn't understand that it wasn't normal to have to fend for yourself. My brother left home soon after and went away to college. But I was still stuck at home either listening to her cry herself to sleep or having to put up with her bouts of aggression and shouting that everything that she was suffering was my fault – because there was no body else to take it out on.

Along with trying to get through each day without running away from the problems at home – I was having a daily battle with my sexuality. Yes I liked girls, but I wasn't prepared to acknowledge the feelings or possible fall out from it, so I kept it hidden which was killing me inside not to just, be myself.

Soon she stopped working and struggled with paying the bills and generally stopped leaving the house. My Dad gave me $1000 when he left – I guess that's all his guilt could offer me – and I had to use it all on basically just surviving – buying food and stuff for School. I missed out on a lot – but I didn't care, I needed to find a way out of it.

When I was 16 I decided enough was enough and my Mother needed to get out of this hole she was getting too deep into. I told my Grandmother and Aunty that she needed help – and that's exactly what they did. They paid for her to go to rehab, and to get counselling and to mourn the loss of her relationship and eventually we were able to fix our fucked up relationship. She apologised and eventually, through a lot of help and support she got back on her feet and met this guy, a nice guy. During this whole time my Dad was a much use as a shit in a cup, but now my Mothers in a better place in her life she thinks its time that I got to know my Dad and my potential new family. Jay made his choice that he wanted nothing to do with him – and I don't blame him, calling him a father gives him to much credit for pretty much just abandoning us when we needed him the most. Once life started to resemble slight normality I came out to Mum and Rob, her partner when I was 17 and they couldn't have been more supportive – which was nice to finally be in a position where I don't have to constantly worry about living my life. However my Dads reaction was unpredictable as he has, shall we say, quite traditional views. Which is ironic considering he cheated, divorced and left us. Either way he had no choice to accept it, I'm not hiding for any fucker and he doesn't really have a leg to stand on.

Going all the way to the UK was a hard decision to make, but I boarded my British Airways flight with one clear motive, to make him realise what he did to us, that I'm not going to suddenly roll over and be the perfect little add on to his perfect little British fiancé and her son. His going to have to work his ass off to earn a place in my life, and as for the step mom and brother. They can suck on my metaphoric dick, which is huge in case your wondering. Plus my Dad paid and it's the least he owes me, a free trip to London

My flight feels like forever, possible because all I can think about is how awkward and weird it's going to be. I take a nap and when I wake up we were flying over London. Result. Once we land it really hits home to me that this could finally make things right, or go completely tits up.

After taking my time collecting my luggage and going through customs I really cant put it off any longer. I take a deep breath, and let my legs take over. The volume of people waiting immediately takes me aback. I skim the crowds of people but I can't see my Dad. I walk past the reunited passengers, find an empty corner and shove my shit to the floor.

I go in my hand luggage and switch my phone on- after a few seconds I get about 6 notifications. 3 messages, 2 missed calls and a voicemail. I ignore the rest for now and go straight to my voice mail –

'You have 1 new message…Message 1, 'Hi Santana its me your Father sorry for having to do this but I wont be able to make it on time to pick you up – something popped up at work. Sarah's daughter-in law works in London and she'll meet you instead. Her names Brittany and ill text you her details in case. Sorry again honey – but ill see you tonight. Bye'. To repeat the message press one, to save press two, to delete press 3.'

After aggressively pressing 3, I went to my messages. How could he do this, it was awkward enough without having to meet the non related fucking in laws on my own. Jesus.  
Message from Dad

'Santana, Brittanys number is 07896875554 – she knows what you look like. She a lovely girl so don't worry.'

Great. My other 2 messages are from my on off girlfriend Jess and my best friend Quinn, just telling me to have a good time and not to miss them too much. I look around the large room and it's a lot emptier than the last time I looked up. I see a few people walking around; one in particular catches my eye. She got long blonde wavy hair, she's dressed casual and no luggage so she must be waiting for someone. She's got a banging body and beautiful eyes. Probably waiting for her boyfriend to come through. After a few minutes of making assumption about the people around me I decide I should just called this Brittany chick and see why the fuck she's left me here.

'Calling Brittany'. After 5 rings someone answers,

''Hello''

''Hi, um this is Santana my Dad gave me your number because your meant to picking me up from the airport, umm..' I paused, hoping she'd swoop in and tell me what to do. During the 3 second pause I notice the girl from across the room was on the phone to. I laughed to myself thinking she's probably trying to find out were her boyfriend is.

''Oh yeah hi Santana, I'm here at the airport but I don't see you anywhere – ''

''Really? I'm standing next to an information desk – opposite the arrivals doors...''

I take a few steps forward so I'm not so much in the corner.

''Sweet I totally see you – I'm the girl whose waving like an idiot in your direction''

I look around and the only person waving is the hot blonde. I look behind me to see where she's waving, but there's nothing behind me. Oh shit. Perfect, I'm perving on the girl who's my stepbrother's girlfriend. I shyly wave back as she's walking towards me. The nearer she gets the more gorgeous she looks. .'Stop it Lopez' I say in my own head.

'Hey Santana, nice to finally meet you'.  
I look at her and she goes straight in for a hug. Oh god oh god oh god oh god. She smells so good and I think she just gave me Goosebumps. Get your shit together; this wasn't part of the plan.


End file.
